The Animal In You
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: - "Wait, so your telling us that you have a special ability, and whenever you meet new people who will become your friends, become their true animal-like personaltities?" "Pretty much." I groaned - this is not going to be pretty. ON HIATUS! Rated "T".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of FanFiction! :D**

**Yeah, I know; I said I would be working on my High School Never Ends story, and not on any other story. But I just can't help this story right now. -_- **

**You see, I've had this story on my mind for a long time. Ever since I've found an anime drawn pic of the Twilight cast, dressed up as their animal personalities, this story idea just randomly popped into my head.**

**No full summary for this story though… I think the summary on the outside of the story says it all. :D**

**This story will be A/U since of the basic idea of the story. Jacob – since he can already change into a wolf, he'll stay permanent of his animal… you'll see what I mean later on. (Bella's human too.)**

**Well, that sums up this new story, so let's begin.**

* * *

_**The Animal In You**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**Chapter ONE**_

"Bella, love…" a soothing, velvety voice whispered in my ear, tickling it lightly. "Not yet, Edward…" I mumbled, waving him away. He chuckled, his arms encircling my waist. "Can't let you sleep in any later, love." He whispered again, as I felt his lips press into my hair; I felt him smile.

"Why not?" I asked him, still mumbling sleepily. "School's going to start in about fifty minutes now, love." He whispered, chuckling and kissing my hair again.

My eyes snapped open as I turned towards him. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked him, pouting. He touched my lips with ice cold fingers, making goose bumps rise on my arms. "You looked peaceful in your sleep – for once. And I didn't have the heart to wake you." he murmured, kissing my pouty lips.

I sighed, as he sat up on my small bed, while I followed his example. "Well, I'm up now. Let's get a move on." I said, sighing in between. I got out of my bed, gathering up my clothes and other personal bathroom things, before turning towards Edward; he was already standing and waiting patiently for me.

"I'll be right back with the car, love." He said, before coming over to me and kissing my head. Then, he jumped out my window, disappearing.

Ever since Edward had come back from his disappearance earlier this summer, we've grown closer towards each other. He still has his boundaries, but he's let up on some things. He and I can kiss a little longer, taking it a bit further than we used to. But, he knows to respect me and to not go too far – much to my distaste.

Jacob and I, however, have grown farther apart ever since Edward and his family has returned. He is after all a wolf, so supposedly, he and his pack, along with the Cullens, had set a boundary line between Forks and La Push – making it harder for me to go visit him. Not even our letters going back and forth between Charlie and Billy helped my pain and aching to see my brother-like friend again. Edward was set to make sure I wouldn't escape and see Jacob again. He says Jacob is dangerous, but I know he isn't.

Anyway, I went about my house as I got ready for another school day at Forks. Nothing really exciting has ever happened during the summer – except when the Cullens came back, the rumors of why they left had stopped all together. Mike has gone back to avoiding me whenever I was with Edward, and went back to his Golden Retriever habits whenever Edward and his family went "hiking" on rare sunny days in Forks.

Knocking from the door broke me from my thoughts, as I rushed over to the door – tripping over the mat in the process – and wrenched it open; Edward stood there. He smiled and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a few moments. "So, are you ready to go?" he asked me, pulling back a little. I nodded, as he took my bag from my hands, then took my other hand and led me towards his Volvo, where Alice and Jasper were waiting in the back seat.

He opened the front door for me, as I slid inside, blushing; I could still never get use to him opening doors for me. He slid in the driver's seat a few seconds later, before pulling away from my house.

He drove in silence, while his siblings and I did the same thing. We got to the school while Alice and Jasper got out of the car. Edward got out as well, then went over to my side as quickly as a human can jog, before opening it for me and taking my hand. He led me towards the school as we left the parking lot, and we headed off to our first class.

We sat down in our seats, as the bell rang. The teacher came in, with a girl about my height followed in after him. She looked shy, but smart. She had long brown hair that went to her waist like mine, with glasses over her big blue eyes; she had pale skin like mine. She also wore the normal outfit for Forks people – a sweater and a jacket.

"Class, please welcome a new student to Forks High School – Lily Misturie." The teacher announced to the class, as we all clapped for Lily. She blushed from the attention – like I did on my first day of school – and hurried over to her seat, her head down. When she walked by me and Edward, he stiffened suddenly. I looked over at him, as he took out a piece of paper and handed it quickly to me.

_I'll explain later._

I nodded and hid the paper as the teacher began walking around the classroom, as he began the lesson.

The day passed on slowly, and now it was time for lunch. Edward got a tray of food – playing the façade – while I got my own as well. We sat at our own table, as Alice and Jasper joined us a while later. I began eating some of my food, while Edward, Alice and Jasper just moved their food around.

Suddenly, a chair scraped across the floor of the cafeteria as the room grew quiet. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I looked up, as we saw it was the new girl – Lily Misturie. "Um, hi." She murmured shyly, blushing. "Hi." I said back, smiling. Edward and Jasper nodded, as Alice said happily, "Hello."

"Um, do you mind if I sit with you guys?" she asked, looking down at her food sheepishly. "No, go ahead." I said, motioning for her to sit. She mumbled her thanks and sat down in the chair she pulled out, as she began eating her food slowly. "My name is Bella, and this is Edward and Alice Cullen, and Jasper Hale." I said, pointing to each of their names. "You know my name already." She muttered, smiling a small smile. I nodded and smiled back at her.

Angela and Ben joined us a while later. "Hey guys." Angela greeted us, smiling. We greeted her back, as we went back to eating. Edward, Alice and Jasper also went back to messing with their food, as Lily looked at them curiously.

After lunch was over with, Edward, Angela, Ben and I walked leisurely to Biology – one class where Lily isn't in. As Edward and I sat down, he immediately tensed. "What's wrong?" I whispered, as he shook his head. He didn't answer me, but stayed silent. Finally, he took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

_I'm trying not to kill you this second; I don't know why but your scent has increased a lot and it's a lot harder to control myself._

I frowned at the note; now I was causing him pain? I sighed, and quickly wrote in my reply in my chicken scrawl.

_If it's too much for you, go ahead and leave; I don't want you in pain. I'll get a ride from Alice. _

He read the note, before sighing and kissing my cheek quickly, as Mr. Banner came into the room. Edward raised his hand immediately, as Mr. Banner looked up at him and asked, "Yes Edward?"

"May I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well." He asked Mr. Banner, lying. Mr. Banner pursed his lips, before nodding. Edward got out of his seat and hurried out of the room, as I sighed – relieved that he wouldn't be in so much pain from my scent.

The afternoon passed by, and at the end of the day, Jasper and Alice met me at my last class as I looked at them. "Something wrong?" I asked them. They both looked at me, before looking away in the next second. "Oh, nothing, Bella." Alice said, a little too quickly.

"Alice…" I trailed off warily, looking at her. "Really, Bella, nothing." Alice said again quickly. "Alice, we should let her in on it. She is just as much as apart of it as we are." Jasper said to her quietly, but Alice shook her head. "I know she'll freak out if she sees him now – especially the way he is." Alice argued back.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked her worriedly; I knew she had to be talking about Edward. "Bella, you know that Edward left early in Biology, right?" Alice asked me, as I nodded.

"Well, he left for a certain reason." She added as I nodded. "He left because my scent got stronger and he couldn't bear it for long." I stated, but she sighed. "Well, that's part of the reason. Really, he left because – well, I guess we have to show you for you to understand why he left so early." Alice muttered, before taking my hand and leading me towards the parking lot.

---

Alice drove on the highway, going at the normal Cullen speed, before turning into the forest, going down the pathway.

The Cullen Mansion came into view, as I saw that Emmett was pacing outside; hmm, that's a first. When Alice stopped the car, Emmett rushed over to her and scowled. "Hey, she wanted to know what happened to him." Alice said before he could say anything, as she got out of the car. "It's not safe for her to be here yet, Alice." Emmett muttered, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" I asked them, getting irritated that no one will tell me what's happening. Everyone looked over at me, before Emmett tucked me under his arm and guided me inside the house, where Esme and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, while Carlisle was pacing in front of them, looking up at the stairs worriedly after three steps or so.

"Oh, Bella dear." Esme said soothingly, as she got up from the couch and hugged me. "Hello, Esme." I greeted her, smiling. She smiled back sadly, before she took my hand and sat me in between Rosalie and herself.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked him, as he stopped pacing. He sighed, before he answered, "I don't know how to put this, Bella. We will have to show you, since it's too complicated to understand." Carlisle said. Emmett and Jasper got up, as they helped me up, before we walked up the stairs, with Carlisle behind us.

We reached the top floor; where Edward's bedroom door was cracked open. I heard a soft mewling noise coming from it; did Edward or the Cullens get him a cat? Carlisle softly pushed the door open, before looking at me, Emmett and Jasper. We entered the room, slowly, as I gasped at what was inside.

A boy, with a long red mane, along with lion ears in the mane, was chained by its large hands. Whiskers were coming out on its cheeks, while a lion tail was swishing slowly from behind. The boy was shirtless, only wearing sweatpants.

"E-Edward?" I asked, stuttering a little. The boy looked up as my breath caught; the boy had the same face as Edward, along with having the same brooding topaz eyes. "Why did you bring her here?" the boy asked in Edward's voice, as he growled lowly – like a lion – at his brothers.

"She was concerned about you, bro. Besides, she is just as much as apart of it as we all are." Emmett said, rolling his eyes. Edward growled, before lowering his head. I took a slow step forward, as Emmett and Jasper both reached out to grab my arms, but made no move to do so. I continued walking slowly towards Edward's bed, my hand slowly reaching for his mane.

When I was at the foot of the bed, I slowly crawled onto it, before I sat down in front of Edward. I raised my hand again, before placing it on his mane. He froze instantly, but as soon as I began stroking his man, he relaxed and began purring from the back of his throat. "Whoa…" Emmett murmured.

"What's happening, Edward?" I asked him quietly, as I continued to stroke his mane. He sighed, before looking up at me, as I tried to not gasp from his appearance. "When we were in the Biology lab, love, your scent had heightened towards me – like you smelled even more delicious – I had more trouble in trying to control myself. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone in school." He murmured, looking up at me with big topaz eyes. I nodded and smiled, as I waited for him to continue.

"When I came back here, I really felt the need to just run back to school and bite you, but Emmett held me back before chaining me up here." Edward paused and nodded towards Emmett. "So, as I was chained up here, I suddenly felt this pain, as a tail grew out from me, then my hair grew and then whiskers grew on my face. I don't know what's happening to me or why I can't seem to control my bloodlust for you." he murmured, nodding his head more into my hand.

"I don't think you should be by me for a while, love. It's not safe for you." he whispered, looking at me with pleading, topaz eyes. "I-I… can't do that, Edward." I whispered, looking down. "Why not?" he asked me, sounding surprised. I groaned internally; must he be so dense?

"Edward, if you remember – the last time you stayed away from me, I nearly died and so did you. I can't go through the pain of being away from you anymore." I whispered, looking at him with sad eyes, as my eyes began tearing up. "Oh, I'm sorry I asked that, love." Edward began panicky, as he tried to cradle my face – which was a big difficulty since he was chained up to the bed.

I scooted closer to him, as he bent his face down and licked under my eyes as stray tears fell; I froze in surprise – this was new, even for Edward. He made a throaty noise in the back of his throat, while he began pulling at the chains. I gasped, as Emmett and Jasper rushed forward to hold him back. He growled at them, as he began thrashing underneath their holds.

I began backing up and got off the bed, as Edward's thrashing grew more violent. Suddenly, his face grew more feline, as his hands morphed along with his pants tore off, the fabric tearing off easily as his legs morphed into hind legs like a cat. His chest got hairy as he grew in size. I had my back pressed against the door, as I watched Jasper and Emmett struggle to hold him down. "What's wrong with you, Eddie?!" Emmett asked him, growling a little.

Edward snapped his gaze towards him, as he roared – like a lion. He tugged at the chains one last time, before they snapped. He pulled his arms away from Emmett and Jasper, sending them flying back and away from him. He jumped up, his bed giving out from his weight, as he was on all fours, while he roared like a lion again.

My vampire boyfriend, just transformed into a lion.

* * *

**Well, there's my new story for all of you. :D**

**Hit or Miss?**

**Sorry that I'm not updating on my other stories; I just had to get this story out of the way. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, and please continue voting on my poll!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again everyone! **

**Welcome to another brand new, lovely chapter of The Animal In You! :D I know, big shocker that I'm updating on this little story again.**

**But now, I've gone brain-dead on my other stories – that and I'm still waiting for more votes on the poll for Reality of Our Lives. I still need votes for it, so I will know which baby arrangement you would want me to do. **

**Anyways, I don't have a lot to say here, so let's begin already.**

* * *

_**Chapter TWO**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Ah!" I screamed when Edward/the lion roared at me. That's when I made the weirdest noise ever.

"Baaaah!" I brayed like a lamb. My hands flew to my mouth in shock, while Edward/the lion looked at me with confused eyes; Emmett and Jasper did the same when they were standing.

Someone knocked on the door behind me, so I moved out of the way; the rest of the Cullens came through, gasping at the sight of the lion. "I knew this would happen." Alice muttered, shaking her head. "Alice, do you know what's going?" Carlisle asked her. "You know as much as I do." She grumbled.

"Yes, but do you know who's responsible for this?" Carlisle asked her again, still staring at Edward/the lion.

"No." she stated sadly, hanging her head. Edward/the lion looked like it just sighed before he/it (this is seriously getting way too confusing for me) sat down on the broken bed. I walked up to it and patted it's mane like earlier; it purred lowly. I laughed, but again I brayed. Everyone looked over at me in shock. "Oh no, it's happening to her sooner than I envisioned." Alice exclaimed, hurrying out of the bedroom, with the other Cullens following – leaving me with Edward. (It's better to call him by his name than "the lion".)

"How did this happen?" I asked no one in particular, stroking Edward's furry mane. He purred, his eyes closing. Suddenly, Edward began morphing, shrinking down in size. Once again I brayed like a frightened lamb and fell off the bed. Edward disappeared from the bed for a second, before appearing again, wearing a new black t-shirt with dark jeans. He still had his messy hair, but he had lion ears and a lion tail still.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked me, helping me up. I nodded and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led us down to the living room, where the rest of his family was talking.

"Ah, Edward. Glad to see you're almost back to normal." Carlisle said when he heard us enter the room, smiling. "What did I tell you? You are what you eat." Emmett joked, laughing at Edward. He growled like a lion, but I was able to hold him back; unfortunately, I brayed. Edward looked over at me surprised, while I blushed. "Carlisle, do you have any information on why Bella and I are acting like animals?" Edward asked him, leading us over to a seat on the couch beside Esme.

"Well, I had a vision about this happening." Alice muttered, speaking before Carlisle could. "And you didn't tell me this earlier, why…?" Edward asked her, scowling. "Because I know you would run away with Bella before the person doing this would have a chance to explain." Alice replied, smirking knowingly.

"And that if you did, then we wouldn't be able to help you through this with Bella." Alice added. Edward sighed but nodded, knowing that Alice did have a point. "Do you know who caused this?" I asked her, stroking Edward's arm. "Sort of – well, not really." Alice muttered dejectedly, hanging her head; Jasper wrapped his arm around his wife, kissing her temple.

A sudden knock on the door caused me to jump and bray in fright, while Edward growled lowly. "What's the dog doing here?" Rosalie whined, standing up. Carlisle walked briskly towards the door and opened it. "Jacob, you do know the rules of the treaty, right?" Carlisle asked whoever was at the door – who I'm guessing is Jacob.

"Yes, I do, Dr. Fang. But, I need to talk to Bella and her leech." Jacob stated roughly. Edward got up, took my hand and led us to the front door, where Carlisle was standing with the door opened, while Jacob waited. "Hey Jake." I greeted him politely, smiling a small smile. Edward gave him a quick bob.

Jacob smiled over at me and smirked at Edward. "What's with the ears and lion tail, leech?" he asked him, chuckling. Edward growled and walked around Carlisle, leading me outside of the house. Jacob followed, while I heard Carlisle close the door. Edward stopped when we were a few feet away from the house and held me in his arms, glaring at Jacob; Jake stood a few feet away from us, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, dog?" Edward hissed; I brayed quietly. "That's why I'm here. Our pack sensed something wrong was going on over here and sent me over to see what's up." Jacob explained, gesturing to me after I brayed. "Jake, we don't have a single clue why this is happening to us." I spoke up. "Well, I might have a clue why or who might be doing this." Jacob explained to me softly.

"Who? We need to know who it may be." Edward demanded. Jake scowled over at Edward. I brayed before I spoke again, "Look, let's calm down you two; I do not want to see you two fighting." Both of them grunted, before they relaxed from their tense fighting stances.

"Jake, can you just tell us who it might be?" I asked calmly. Jake nodded, scratching his head. "Well, she's a new girl to this town," he started. "A she?" Edward asked, interrupting. Jake nodded, ignoring Edward's growling tone before continuing. "And I think she goes to your school. Now what was her name? Um, began with an L, her name is like a flower…" he trailed off, scratching more of his head.

"Wait a minute. You mean Lily Misturie did this to us?" Edward asked him. I gasped and brayed; now that is a weird combination. "Yeah, that's the person who did this." Jacob said. "But… how? How can Lily do this to us?" I asked Edward and Jacob. "I don't know, love, but we need to find Lily so we can figure this out." Edward answered, before he took my hand and began leading me back to the Cullen Mansion.

"Bye Jake!" I called out to him – braying slightly – when I saw him leaving and heading towards the forest. "See ya Bells!" Jacob yelled back, smiling at me. Edward went inside, still leading me, and went back towards the living room, where the Cullens were still sitting. "Jacob knows who did this to us." Edward stated when we sat down beside Esme. "Who is it?" Carlisle asked; he probably wasn't listening in on our conversation.

"It's Lily Misturie." Edward told them. "I knew there was something off about that girl." Jasper muttered. "She kept having all of these weird emotions mixing together today; shyness, awkward, then sudden anger. And when she met us, she got scared and frightened, but also guilty. There is something that Lily isn't telling us." Jasper told us, shaking his head.

"Should we try and track her house?" Rosalie asked, speaking up finally ever since Jacob came. "No. We should wait and see what will happen. We could be mistaken and it could just be some weird magic of another vampire that is causing all of this to happen to Edward and Bella. For now, we'll wait and see if she plans on telling us." Carlisle instructed.

Well, I just hope that plan works out…

* * *

**Yes, I know; extremely short! But really, now I can't come up with anything else for this chapter.**

**But I do have a special little plan for one of the upcoming chapters; it's an idea that I didn't even think about putting in here! Unfortunately, all of you will have to wait and see.**

**HELP: Okay, well, really, I need extreme help though. You see, I need to think of which animals the others might be – you know, like Angela, Eric, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren; it's obvious that Mike will be the Golden Retriever.**

**Anyone noticing the hinting? XD Well, I'll leave you to ponder; if you think you can help me with this situation, then I'll try to update on my other stories more quickly than normal. **

**Please review nicely, help me if you want to, and continue doing last minute voting on the poll IF you read Reality of Our Lives! The poll is drawing to a close very soon, and I still need to know which baby arrangement you would prefer me to do!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**Shocker that I am once again updating this story? Well, sorry that it's again taking a long time for me to get these updates out. My Beta-Reader has been very busy lately and me being the nice person that I am, I'm letting her take her time to read over these chapters.**

**Anyways, I got a lot of awesome ideas for animals of the other characters, and unfortunately, I can't use all of them. It would be nice if I could, but again, that's not possible.**

**I'm extremely happy now too; I just saw the New Moon movie over my Thanksgiving break and in my opinion, it ROCKED! This new director was awesome at how he planned the movie. The pack choices were very good, and for me, I loved the Charlie actor in this movie. :D He was much more awkward and just so random at times in the New Moon movie, than the first movie.**

***sigh* I'm still somewhat "blah" because I have to do this Poem book, which I only need to do three more poems or so but it's difficult to think of poems when all I can think of is writing… and my Sims2 game that I ordered over the Internet.**

**But, let's just get on with the story as of right now; enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter THREE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, alone unfortunately. Edward didn't want to risk his "self-control" last night and told me that he wanted to go hunting for a bit. He also said that he'll be here in the morning to come and pick me up for school. I didn't want him to come to school if he was going to be looking like a lion though; how would he be able to hide his lion tail and ears?

Knowing Alice though, she must already have a plan for Edward's dilemma.

Last night had to be the hardest night of my life. It was very difficult for me to hide my braying from Charlie when I normally brayed quietly every few minutes or so. Thankfully, I was able to hide them with a cough or a laugh. Charlie, though sometimes he may be observant, he wasn't observant last night. He was also acting very strange around me too. He would jump over the slightest noise or normally hunker down and sit on the couch.

Yawning, I stumbled out of my bed sleepily, heading over to my dresser. I got the necessary clothes for today – a lavender sweater with black jeans. I looked up at the mirror that hung over my dresser, before I brayed in fright, stumbling backwards. I tripped over air, of course, and landed roughly on the ground. I yelped/brayed in surprise again when it felt like I sat on something.

I stood up slowly and looked over my shoulder, before my eyes went wide. There on the small of my back was a tiny little lamb-like tail. I reached behind my back and took the tail in my hand, yanking on it. I immediately brayed in pain, sighing. Looks like it's the real deal.

Walking cautiously back over to the mirror, I gingerly touched the top of my head, where the two lamb ears that were nestled in my ratty hair, rested. Sighing, I decided to just ignore the ears and the tail while I continued my morning routine, heading to the bathroom. Charlie wasn't home, fortunately. While I was getting rid of my pajama pants, I held it up to see that there was a hole in the pants - thanks to my new tail. I showered quickly and pulled on my clothes, before heading downstairs to get myself some breakfast. On the last step, my feet decided that now was the time for me to trip, whereas my face was about to meet the floor -

Only I was saved at the last second from a pair of cold arms. I looked up to see the amused face of Edward. He bronze hair was concealed from a black beanie hat and he wore gloves. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered, smiling; I was glad to see him back from his hunt so early. His bright golden eyes sparked when he let his musical chuckle out, easily dazzling me.

But, his laughter ceased when he caught sight of my lamb ears. "Oh, I see that you notice my new ears." I mumbled, my cheeks growing red. He nodded, sighing. I quickly ate a granola bar before I was almost out the door when Edward stopped me. "I can't let you leave this house with those ears out so easily, Bella." he mused, smirking. He pulled out a light blue snow cap and placed it on my head - and successfully over my head. "Alice saw this happening and made me bring this over for you." Edward added, laughing.

"Where's your tail?" I asked him after he had placed the cap on my head. "Where do you think it is, love?" he asked me rhetorically, raising his eyebrows amusedly. Blushing, I got the picture. "It's very uncomfortable too." he mockingly complained, laughing. "I know." I agreed, giggling. Shortly after that, Edward led me to the Volvo.

Conversation with Edward in the Volvo was light, since we never stayed on a particular subject. Edward pulled up in the school parking lot, shut off the car and just sat in his seat. "Something wrong, Edward?" I asked him, placing my hand on his strong arm. He turned his head towards me, smiling. In a flash, I was sitting in his lap, straddling him. I gasped from the sudden movement, but otherwise stayed put on his lap. He chuckled, stroking my hair that wasn't under the snow cap.

"It's just everyone's thoughts are sort of the same in a way. All of them are thinking of something that involves a disease or a weird radiation leak. It's quite hilarious really." he mused, kissing my forehead while lingering there. Nodding, I sat there, enjoying the intimate moment that we were sharing. Then, he sighed. "Alice's here with Jasper. We should probably get out now before she opens the door." he muttered unhappily, kissing my lips slowly.

He then opened the car door, letting me get out first. I waited off to the side while Edward got out of the Volvo. He came to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist while smiling crookedly. I looked out at the parking lot to see something very surprising; mostly everyone was wearing snow caps on their heads. Jessica had a scarf over her mouth and was really bundled up; Lauren was the same like her.

Angela spotted me and waved, smiling. Edward and I walked over to her, whereas Alice and Jasper joined us. "Hey guys." Angela greeted us, smiling. "Hey Ang." I greeted her back, smiling as well. Alice waved energetically, while Jasper and Edward simply nodded. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that everyone is like wearing a snow cap?" Angela asked me, laughing slightly. I nodded, giggling.

Angela and I walked up to the school side-by-side, while Edward walked on my other side, holding onto my hand. Jasper and Alice were following behind us, listening in and out of our conversations.

"Boo!" I brayed loudly from the sudden surprise of Mike jumping out of a corner, when we entered the school building. He laughed, while my vision got blurry. "Bella?" Angela asked me worriedly, while I felt myself falling backwards. "Bella!" Edward's voice was the last thing that I heard before blackness surrounded me.

**---**

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched in horror as my Bella fell back unconscious; but not without her clothes tearing off and her, transforming into a cotton white lamb. She lied stiffly on the ground, still breathing thankfully. I held Bella the lamb in my arms while Alice threw away the clothes. Angela and Mike stood there stunned, like everyone else that was in the hallways.

I looked up at Mike and growled lowly - a real growl though, like what a lion growl would sound like. "You idiot!" I roared angrily, causing Mike to flinch and begin backing away slowly. Alice picked up Bella from my arms, the lamb with ease, though she had Jasper help her carry her away; keeping up the act. Angela slowly followed after them, with me trailing behind her next. I snarled at Mike before I left, smirking when he whimpered - like a dog?

Jasper was waiting outside the girl's bathroom, looking somewhat bored yet nervous. "Where are Angela and Alice?" I asked him. He jutted his thumb at the door, and I nodded; I could hear their thoughts, ranging to Bella's well being, and whether they should scold Mike for scaring her.

We waited for a few minutes, until finally Alice, Angela came out, with a blushing Bella following behind them - human again. She wore new clothes - a black sweater that stopped at her thighs while also wearing black leggings, black gloved hands and brown boots. Her hair that was straight when we came here was now curled at the tips. "Did Alice curl your hair, Bella?" I asked her softly when she stopped at my side. She shook her head, smiling. "My hair did this," she paused, pointing a gloved finger to her hair. "All on its own." she finished, lowering her hand.

The bell rang shrilly off in the distance, where Alice and Jasper went off in a separate direction, heading to their first class together. Bella, Angela and I went off to our first class together. We entered the class to see our morning classmates already in here, talking loudly. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Eric were off in a corner of the seats, talking about the event before class. I listen in on their hushed conversation.

"It was so weird. I just pop out of the corner and scared Bella easily, but then she just fainted and next second, BOOM! A lamb was there." Mike explained exasperatedly, throwing his hands semi-up in the air. "Really?" Jessica asked, uninterested_. Why does he have to talk about Bella so much_? Jessica thought, annoyed. I growled lowly_. Edward, behave_. Alice's trilling voice invaded my mind. Bella looked up at me worriedly and placed her hand on my arm, instantly calming me down.

"Yeah. Plus, Edward freaking growled at me for scaring Bella. I mean, come on! It was just a joke - I'll admit, a lame one, but still..." Mike added, shaking his head and rolling his eyes_. It was just a harmless joke. I have no idea how she went from being human to a lamb so quickly though_. Angela went up to the group, unaware of the conversation. Her thoughts however were very confused as to why Bella had transformed into a lamb as well. "Hey guys, what's up?" Angela asked, plopping down into the desk in front of Jessica. Bella and I sat down in front of Angela - though I had Bella sit on my lap since class hasn't started yet.

_Grr, just flaunting that she can sit on the hottest guy of the school's lap, why doesn't she? That should be me sitting on his lap_... Jessica's jealous thoughts took a turn to thinking of her on my lap, doing... not so innocent things as well. I growled, before I quickly buried my nose in my Bella's shoulder. She giggled from my nose, squirming slightly. I smirked and kissed the back of her neck after I pushed her curled hair out of the way.

Mostly everyone's thought behind us - except Angela's, who was thinking that our display of affection was simply romantic - were disgusted. When Mr. Varner came into the room, Bella got up from my lap and sat back down in her seat. Everyone else took seats while Mr. Varner stood up front. "Morning class." He called out. "Morning Mr. Varner." Everyone greeted him back, their voices drone-like.

He looked out into the classroom and sighed. "All of you know the rules; you're not supposed to wear hats inside the classroom. Now, all of them, off." he ordered. No one made any move to take off their hats. "Do I have to give all of you detentions for not taking off your hats?" he questioned warningly, crossing his arms across his chest. _Teenagers these days; thinking they could just simply slip by the rules when it gets too cold so they could have an excuse to wear those hats. When I was a teenager... _Mr. Varner's thoughts went back to his childhood and how the student body dealt with children and students who broke the rules. He ranted on and on silently in his head, but stopped when he began getting odd looks from the other classmates in the room. I secretively smirked, but kept my face composed when he looked out in the room, waiting for someone to take off their hat.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me, silently asking whether we should take off our hats or not. I sighed quietly, before nodding. We both looked over at Mr. Varner - gaining his attention - and we both pulled off our hats first. Everyone gasped when they saw our animal ears; even Mr. Varner looked shocked. "See, everyone? All of you should follow Mr. Cullen's and Ms. Swan's example." Mr. Varner encouraged everyone in the classroom, nodding in our direction. _Now that's who students should follow. Those two are my best students and never cease to not break the rules. Hmm, strange; does he have cat ears? No, wait - lion ears?! And she has lamb ears? Now I find that completely odd... _Again, he ranted on and on about us; for a mostly quiet man when with others, Mr. Varner sure was a ranting lunatic...

Bella and I looked around the room, before Angela took off her hat after we did. Bella gasped at the sight of Angela's cream-colored bunny ears. She smiled a bashful smile from our stares, while Bella and I gave her encouraging smiles back. Everyone began taking off their hats after Bella, Angela and I had, gaining the courage to take them off. For Mike's and Eric's ears, both had dog ears - Mike's were golden while Eric's were dark chocolate brown. Tyler's ears were horse ears I think - black, almost matching Eric's ear color. Everyone else's ears ranged from various ears - from cats to bears, to mice and lynxes - the variety was very wild; though mostly some of their ears were dog ears like Mike's and Eric's. (Lauren's ears were mouse ears, but her scarf hasn't been removed - same thing with Jessica's; Mr. Varner is sure to notice this soon.)

When Jessica pulled off her hat, she didn't have any animalistic ears like everyone else. "Now, Ms. Mallory and Ms. Stanley, would you two so kindly take off the scarfs?" Mr. Varner asked where everyone turned their gazes to Jessica and Lauren. Lauren sighed and removed her scarf first. When it was gone, nearly everyone was laughing. Her nose was long and shrew-like, with tiny whiskers jutting out from the snout/mouse/shrew nose.

_Oh My GOD!_

_Holy Shit! She looks so funny!_

_Oh, she looks like a shrew!_

Everyone's thoughts were amused from Lauren's appearance, while she just frowned and shrank down in her seat, pouting visibly.

"Thank you, Ms. Mallory. Now, Ms. Stanley." Mr. Varner added, trying very hard to not laugh at Lauren's situation. Now, we all focused our attention on Jessica. She sighed before slowly taking off her scarf. When it was gone, everyone laughed even harder from Jessica's parrot beak.

_OMG! She looks even worse than Lauren!_

_Ah! What the hell happened to Jessica?! I can't be seen with her now - well, maybe I can - AH! Constricting thoughts; whoa, biggey words for Mikey... _(These thoughts were obviously Mike's.)

_Aw, poor Lauren and Jessica. _(The kind thoughts of Angela.)

"It's not funny!" Jessica squawked, before she began screeching like an angry parrot. That only made everyone laugh harder - including Bella and I.

**---**

_**Bella's POV**_

The morning passed by slowly, with no sign of Lily Misturie at school. When Edward and I walked together to our classes, we saw that apparently every other student here had to take off their hats as well. They all had various animalistic ears, ranging widely from different animals. Then, the lunch bell began ringing, meaning that lunch has rolled around finally.

Both Edward and I got our lunches and went over to Angela and Ben, who were sitting off to the side of the cafeteria. Ben's ears were like fox ears, pointy and alerted, where they twitched when Edward and I sat down. "Hey guys." Angela greeted us when we sat down. We greeted her back, where I began eating. Edward simply picked at his food, secretly tossing the food to me, looking at me pleadingly when he saw my amused look at him. Alice came skipping to our table, sitting fluidly down beside her brother. Her ears were feline like Edward's, though her ears were shadowy black.

"Hey everyone." she sang, fixing her hair slightly. "I'm guessing you're a cat, Alice?" Angela asked her, smirking. Alice nodded, also smiling. "Where's Jasper?" Ben asked, looking up from his food. Just as Ben said that, Jasper came out of nowhere, striding towards Alice. "Mike's cell phone is so boring." Jasper drawled, messing with a black phone that was in his hands. "You stole Mike's phone?" I asked him, my eyes wide. Jasper's were also like Ben's ears - fox ears. They were pointed, taut and alerted.

Jasper nodded in my direction, chuckling. He continued looking at it, before his eyes got wide. "What?" Angela asked him, her ears twitching like what Ben's ears had done earlier, and her nose wrinkled like what a bunny's nose would do. Alice snatched the phone and looked at it, with Edward looking over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed and he took the phone away from Alice, before he handed it to me, scowling down at his food. I looked at the photo on the phone.

The photo was shadowed and dark, but it was a clear picture of Edward, sneaking into my bedroom window one night. I was of course in the photo, standing at the window and waiting for Edward to come up.

I gave it back to Edward, while Ben and Angela were impatiently asking us what was going on. "Um, Mike has a very disturbing photo of Jessica on his phone." I lied to them, blushing for effect; really, why would I tell them that Mike had taken a picture of my vampire boyfriend, sneaking into my bedroom late at night? I don't think that would go very well. Angela gasped while Ben's face scrunched together in disgust; Jasper skillfully pocketed the phone in his jacket, where Ben and Angela didn't see it.

Edward helped me up from my seat, while we walked over to trashcans to throw out our food. "Mike, fetch!" I heard Tyler shout from the other side of the cafeteria. Just as I got rid of my food, something hit the back of my head - it felt like a Frisbee. "Ow..." I muttered weakly and brayed quietly, rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Bella!" Edward hissed, taking me in his arms. The Frisbee on the floor - forgotten - was later picked up by Mike, his golden dog ears flopping from bending down when he picked up the brightly colored Frisbee.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella." Mike apologized when he saw me rubbing my sore spot on my head. I smiled a strained smile at Mike, while Edward growled lowly at Mike. "No blood, no foul Mike. Next time though, make sure Tyler has better aim." I joked, looking nervously at Edward. Mike nodded and began backing up, but froze when Edward had gently pushed me behind him before standing in a somewhat protective stance in front of me. Everyone in the cafeteria grew silent, looking over at us, anticipating something to happen between Mike and Edward.

"Edward, come on. I'm fine." I assured him, a hint of fear in my voice. Edward snarled and immediately crouched, like he had when he protected me from James. "Edward, dude, she said its fine. I already apologized to her." Mike added, backing away slowly. "When it's you, _apologies from you aren't enough_." Edward growled, snarling the last part of his sentence, before he roared, transforming into his lion self. Alice and Jasper were in front of Edward in a blink of an eye; everyone though didn't notice that detail, but they screamed in fear from lion Edward.

"Edward, calm down, now." Jasper ordered, growling slightly. Edward roared and swatted at them with one of his large, lion paws. He charged forward, causing Alice and Jasper to run off to the sides. He kept going towards Mike though. I knew that I had to stop my vampire/lion, murderous boyfriend soon, or he'll get into a heap of trouble if he were to kill Mike.

I rushed forward and leaped, landing roughly on Edward's furry back. I pulled on his mane, where Edward roared in pain. "You do not attack people, Edward." I scolded him like what a mother would do if she caught her child stealing a cookie. Edward roared again, still trying to attack Mike - who had fallen onto the floor in fear. I yanked on his mane again, harder this time. He then roared quietly in pain, before he backed down, mewling in regret. I stroked his mane, smiling when I heard him purr lowly.

I kissed his head, giggling when his fur tickled me. Jasper and Alice came back to Edward's sides, before they began walking away, with us following after them. "Good thing I brought two sets of clothes for today." Alice commented teasingly, giggling. I laughed with her while I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, enjoying the lion ride I was getting from him. We left the cafeteria stunned and shocked, while heading out of there and heading over to the bathrooms.

I got off of Edward's back, while both Alice and I turned away when he began transforming back to his old self. Jasper gave him his clothes, teasingly saying, "Go get changed, lion boy." Edward laughed from his comment, but otherwise left us to get some clothes on.

One thing's for sure - Mike won't be bothering me from now on...

* * *

**And there you go! Another chapter...**

**So, what will happen, now that Mike has a mysterious picture of Edward entering Bella's room at night? Will the Cullen's secret be threatened to be exposed?**

**Review if you liked the chapter, please!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

_**Bella's POV**_

The rest of the day passed without any more problems from our classmates. P.E. however was a rather "fun-filled" experience; yeah, you can just hear the excitement from that statement. As if I wasn't clumsy enough, I was now more jittery, so having some lamb little genetic thing going on through me added to the fact that we were playing dodge ball, wasn't excellent. I basically jumped when a ball would come rolling up to my feet – not kidding either.

I was just plain relieved when the school day ended. Edward met up with me at the door, snarling slightly at Mike who was following behind me. Mike actually barked like a dog before he ran off, leaving Edward and I laughing at his retreating figure. "You know, you didn't have to make him run away with his tail between his legs." I teased; what? I couldn't resist saying that joke. It just fit in with Mike's appearance like a dog and to the fact that he ran off pretty quickly.

Edward barked out a loud laugh, gaining some stares from other students, but Edward didn't seem to care about them staring. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the parking lot, heading in the direction of his Volvo. His siblings weren't with us right now, so he unlocked his car and let us sit inside it.

We sat in silence for a bit; something about this silence seemed somewhat heavy, like something's about to happen. It may just be the added trait that I gained while I was now part lamb. My paranoia could just be driving me to my own personal insanity. I closed my eyes in hopes that it would calm me down some.

Suddenly, I felt the air whoosh right out of me, where I gasped and my eyes flew open to stare into dark orbs. I looked down to see the new position I was in – which is Edward's lap to what I am now straddling like this morning. I slowly glanced back up at him, to see him smirking a not so innocent grin. "Um, are you alright, Edward?" I asked him, laughing a quiet, nervous giggle.

He didn't answer me; instead, he made me lean slightly backwards so my upper back was pressed lightly against the steering wheel, and he let his nose skim my outstretched neck. He breathed in my "scent" and purred out a sentence that actually made me let out a whimper; "I know this probably won't help my self control, but I don't give a damn right now."

He brought me ferociously back to where we were pressed against each other – chest-to-chest – and crashed his hard lips onto mine. I moaned out in shock before I threw my arms around his neck, letting my hands thread into his locks while I lightly tapped one of his ears which twitched in response and caused Edward to growl into my mouth.

His hands drifted down to my hips when his tongue forcefully slid past my lips and touched my tongue. He growled an even lower and sexier snarl, and that's when his hands went straight to my bum, causing my eyes to fly open. Now this was a very big, new step that Edward practically forbid before. He never even went this low with those hands of his.

Edward didn't seem to notice where his hands had went; he just continued to taste my mouth with his tongue while he suddenly squeezed my bum, causing me to whimper out in pleasure. "Do you like that, my little lamb?" he growled out around our mouths, where I nodded wordlessly against him. He smirked a crooked grin and continued to kiss me.

Our heated make out session though abruptly ended when the driver's door was suddenly opened, letting in cool air into the now steamy cab of the car. Edward and I whipped our gazes to see a rather fuming yet still embarrassed Alice standing there, glaring her murderous golden eyes down at us.

"Really, Edward? You let your little session there get _that _out of control?" Alice basically screamed at Edward, huffing haughtily down at her brother while she closed her eyes for a second. Edward stared at her for a few seconds, before his eyes got wide and he hung his head in shame. "Well, I had no idea it would get that very… obscene." He muttered, closing his eyes. I have a bad feeling that if Alice hadn't interrupted us, then well… I just think the junior class would be scarred for life; that's all I have to say.

Alice rolled her eyes and grumbled out, "Well, I'm sort of glad I came to stop you now, because poor Jazzy here was feeling too uncomfortable from all of the lust you two had going on." She turned around to look at an awkward Jasper who was grimacing slightly. She walked over to him and pecked his cheek, to where he smiled a tiny smile down at his pixie.

Edward turned to look at me and grinned a sheepish smile, to which I laughed at. "I'm guessing you liked the way I kissed you, my little lamb?" he asked me, smiling while he stroked my hair. I blushed, but nodded timidly, causing Edward to chuckle. "Well, maybe I shouldn't let our kissing get so out of control." He murmured, frowning when he grazed his thumb over my now swollen bottom lip.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, hugging Edward; I felt his arms slowly encase my waist, burying his nose into my hair. "Alright, yes; mushy, gushy, _I love you_, blah blah blah! Come on - I want to go home!" Alice grumbled, making us separate. "You are a very grouchy cat." Edward muttered at her angrily while she and Jasper climbed into the car, in the backseat.

"Let's just get to the house; we need a family meeting about this phone situation." Jasper stated while Edward started up the Volvo. Edward silently drove us to the Cullen home, and it wasn't until we were safely tucked away in the garage that Edward spoke. "You two go inside. I would like to talk with Bella." Edward said to Alice and Jasper.

They went inside without question. Edward and I exited the Volvo, and stood in front of the car, leaning on the front bumper of the car. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked Edward, looking up at him worriedly. "No; it was something that I did wrong." Edward muttered, walking over to me so he was standing more closely next to me.

"What did you do?" I asked him, confused. "I... I was out of control back in the parking lot. I should not have done that." Edward mumbled apologetically. "Edward," I began, bringing my hands up to his face. "Don't start this argument about your self control, again. You know, I actually liked it when you lost your self control." I murmured, causing Edward to look up at me.

"Really?" Edward asked, coyly. I giggled and nodded.

I suddenly found myself lying on top of the Volvo hood in the next second. I gasped in surprise, while Edward crawled on top of me. "So, my little lamb likes it if I'm not so reserved?" Edward purred, smiling devilishly down at me. I was about to answer when - "Oh, my retinas! Shield me from the horror, Rosie!" came Emmett's cry. Edward and I looked over towards the door leading to the house, to see Emmett and Rosalie standing there. Emmett had brown bear like ears poking out from his curly locks, while Rosalie's nose and mouth were getting... smaller?

"Shut up, you big oaf." Edward growled, sitting up and back on his haunches. "Alice wanted us to get you two out of the garage for our meeting." Rosalie grumbled, before she turned and went back inside. Emmett waited by the door while Edward sighed. "Aren't you going inside too?" Edward asked. "Nope; got to make sure you don't deflower Bells." Emmett teased, guffawing.

Edward released a snarl at him, whereas I finally sat up and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. Edward immediately calmed down, sighing slowly. "Thank you, love." Edward whispered, smiling brightly at me. Edward slid off of the hood of the Volvo, and helped me off, before we walked towards Emmett. Edward raised a hand, and smacked Emmett upside the head, before leading us inside the house. "Ow!" Emmett yelped.

"That is what you get for being an ass." Edward snipped at him, snickering. We walked towards the living room, to see Esme was sitting on one of the couches, reading one of her books, while Alice and Rosalie were reading one of their magazines, and Jasper was playing Guitar Hero by himself.

"Oh, hello you two." Esme greeted us after turning her head. Now that her face was facing us, I could finally see two tiger ears sprouting up from in her hair, and her face was becoming more feline like. "Hi Esme." I greeted her. "Esme, are those tiger ears?" Edward asked her. "Why, yes they are. It's very strange how Emmett, Rosalie and I are getting these animalistic features like you, Bella, Jasper and Alice are getting, when we haven't been around Lily or anything that would cause this." Esme explained, shrugging her dainty shoulders.

"When's Carlisle coming home?" Edward asked while leading me over to a loveseat. "He's going to be home in two hours." Alice spoke up, not even looking up from her magazine. "Perfect; that leaves us time to cuddle, my love." Edward purred to me, while I blushed. "If you're going to do anything but cuddle, then go up to your room, alright?" Jasper butted in, sounding annoyed.

There were murmured agreements following Jasper's complaint, except for Esme. "Oh, fine." Edward said with a sigh. Edward then stood us up from the loveseat we never really go to sit on, and then picked me up in his arms. "Ah!" I yelped, braying. "Don't scare the poor girl, Edward!" Esme scolded as Edward carried me towards the stairs.

"It wasn't my intention to do so." Edward replied back. He carried me all the way up to his room, and once we were inside, he shut the door with his foot. "I see your bed was fixed." I commented once Edward had set me down on my feet. "Yeah; Esme, Emmett and Rosalie fixed it for me while we were away at school." Edward explained to me. "That was nice of them." I said, smiling.

Abruptly though, in the next second, I found myself lying on top of the bed, with Edward hovering over me. "You seriously need to give me some warning of when you're going to do that." I whispered to him shakily, while Edward shrugged. "Maybe I want to surprise you." Edward murmured, burying his face in my neck.

Then, he sighed all of a sudden. "What?" I asked him. "Alice's coming up; she wants to have a little Barbie Bella session with you." Edward grumbled, frowning. "It's more like I need to steal her away." Alice's voice appeared. We looked up and saw Alice waiting in the doorway with Rosalie and Esme behind her. "Why?" I asked her, pouting. I did not want to spend hours upon hours in a chair, letting her torture me freely with makeup and clothes.

"Well, it turns out, we're getting a surprise visit in just two hours." Alice informed me sheepishly, but she looked wide-eyed at her brother when he growled lowly. "_She's _coming over? Why didn't you tell me this at school?" Edward hissed angrily at her, his eyes turning black with rage. "Because, it was a snap decision, and when I found out about it, she was already running this way!" Alice snapped at her, glaring at him.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" I cut in, completely confused about this "surprise" visitor. Was it Victoria? Or Jane?

"A friend of ours is coming to visit us, to see how we're doing. Her name is Tanya of the Denali Coven in Alaska." Rosalie told me. "And don't worry, Bella dear. I've asked Charlie if you could spend the night here and he said yes. Also, we'll make sure Tanya doesn't frighten you." Esme reassured me with a kind smile.

That still didn't put my worries at ease...

"Come on; I only have two hours to get you all dressed up to wow that "friend" of ours." Alice said, zipping over to the bed where she snatched me up from Edward's arms, and carried me out of the room. "You get dressed as well, Edward! I want all of us to look nice for our visitor." Alice ordered him while we walked away. "Why do we have to be dressed up for your friend? And why do I have to spend the night here?" I asked her, but then I looked over her shoulder and looked at Esme. "Not that I don't mind spending the night here; I'm happy I do get to stay here. But, I'm wondering why." I told her, where she smiled at me reassuringly - she wasn't mad at my question.

"Tanya is a bit of a perfectionist, and likes to be dressy. So, it's only appropriate that we dress up as well, in order to get on her good side for first meetings. And, the reason why you have to spend the night here is so you can get to know her, I get to spend some time on designing outfits for you, and so you can protect my brother from her." Alice explained to me, smirking while we entered her bedroom.

"Protect? Does she hate him or something?" I asked her as she sat me down on her bed. "Trust me; she does _not _hate him." Rosalie muttered to me, plopping herself right beside me, crossing one leg over the other. "She loves him?" I asked, frowning. "She's very enamored by Edward, Bella sweetie." Esme corrected me, sitting down on my right side. "If you call throwing herself at him, enamored, then yes; she's very "enamored" by him." Rosalie mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Trust me though, Bella; once Tanya sees how happy and in love Edward is with you, she'll back off some. It'll just take some time for her to back off." Alice told me while she was digging through her large closet. "Aha! Found the perfect dress for you, Rose." Alice cheered, stepping out of the closet with a long bright red dress with a pair of red high heel sling-backs.

"Excellent." Rosalie smiled at her sister, where she stood and walked over to her. "Oh, and don't worry; I'll make sure to make "room" for your tail." Alice said to her while Rosalie walked into the bathroom with her outfit, closing the door behind her. "Tail?" I asked, eyes widening. "Yes, dear. Emmett, Rosalie and I apparently have animal features much like you, Alice, Jasper and Edward do." Esme informed me with a kind smile.

"Have you transformed into your true animal self already?" I asked her timidly, where she nodded her head. "I'm a tiger, whereas Emmett's a grizzly bear, and Rosalie is a -" she stopped when the door opened. Rosalie stepped out gracefully, looking stunning in her red ensemble. "Oh, you look beautiful, Rosalie." Esme praised her daughter who smiled at her confidently. "Alice? Tail hole, please?" Rosalie asked her sister, turning to the side. Alice stepped forward and ripped a hole just above her butt.

Immediately, a peacock tail full of bright and colorful feathers sprung out. Rosalie sighed in relief, and looked gratefully towards Alice, saying thank you. "So, you're a peacock?" I asked her hesitantly. "It does suit her personality." Alice teased lightly while she went back into her closet. "Oh, found your dress, Esme!" Alice called from the closet, stepping out a minute later. She was holding a magenta/dark-pink strapless dress with magenta/dark-pink high heels.

"I love it, Alice honey." Esme cooed, standing up. She walked over, took the dress, and went inside the bathroom to change. A couple of minutes later, she walked out, looking absolutely elegant. "You look amazing, Esme." Rosalie praised her, walking over to her and hugging her warmly. "Thank you, dear." Esme thanked her, just as Alice came out of the closet, holding a lacy strapless short pink dress that had a black lacy tie under the bust, and in one of her hands was a pair of sparkling pink peep toe high heels.

"My turn." Alice chirped, slipping into the bathroom. After Rosalie had ripped a tail hole for Esme, I heard faintly a door opening and closing. "Oh, that must be Carlisle. He's home early. I'll see if we can postpone the meeting to tonight." Esme said, her tiger tail flicking happily. She said goodbye to Rosalie and I, before she left Alice's bedroom.

The bathroom door opened, and Alice stepped out, looking very girly and pixie like. "Aw, you look adorable, Alice!" Rosalie crooned, giggling. "I know. That's what I wanted." Alice stated proudly, smiling. Rosalie ripped a tail hole for her, then Alice went back off to the closet while Rosalie began styling her hair and putting on some makeup. "I was saving this dress for you tomorrow, Bella, but I think it's perfect to wear tonight." Alice's voice came from the closet where she stepped out of it, holding a light blue short halter type of a dress, along with a pair of dark blue ballet flats; _thank god._

I stood up and she handed me the dress shoes before she shoved me inside her bathroom, closing the door. Grudgingly, I got dressed in the short dress, where I struggled just a bit to tie the back up. Once it felt like it was stay tied together long enough for Alice to tie it more tightly, and once I had the ballet flats on my feet, I exited the bathroom. Rosalie was done with styling her hair and done with her makeup - all of it looks professional and gorgeous - while Alice was tying her hair back into two small pigtails, showing off her black cat ears.

"Good, your done." Alice said happily, skipping over to me. She untied the back of my dress and retied it more tightly, and then ripped open a tail hole for me. Rosalie and Alice then went to work on my hair and makeup; Rosalie curled my hair into bouncy tendrils, where when she was done, she wrapped one finger around one of them, twisted the hair around her finger before releasing it, watching it bounce back into place.

"Hair is perfectly curled." Rosalie stated proudly, patting my head softly as she walked away. "And, her makeup is done as well; expertly applied by a makeup artist, such as myself." Alice added in, just as proud; she had applied two layers of pink lip gloss to my lips, added light blue eye shadow to my eyes and a thin layer of mascara to my eyelashes.

"Now, before we leave the room, there's one last item you need to complete your outfit." Alice told me, walking over to where Rosalie was putting away the makeup and hair care products. Alice set the makeup down, before walking over to this small armoire that was right by the vanity where her beauty products sat. She went digging through it, and then she must of found what she was looking for because she turned around to face me, but kept her hands behind her back.

"Edward, the family and I have been working on this since the whole Volterra incident, but what with the recent events, I had Emmett go back and add a detail or two to this, just for it to be perfect." Alice explained to me while she walked over to where I sat on her bed. Then, she revealed what was behind her back by pulling out -

"Oh..." I gasped, surprised at the piece of jewelry in her hands. It was choker necklace with a thick deep blue strap that had purple lace stitched into the fabric. A charm that had the Cullen crest I've seen on the necklaces of the Cullen women, was there on a little clasp thing, and next to the charm was a large silver bell that jingled a beautiful ringing noise as it moved. Alice moved the fabric strap around, showing me the inside, where the words, _The Beautiful Lamb_, was stitched into the fabric in a light lavender fabric.

"Edward had that embroidered just for you." Alice informed while she stood beside me. She bent down and put the choker around my neck, clipping it together with the two clasps at the ends of the fabric. The choker felt stretchy and elastic once it was around my neck. "The whole family chipped in for the price of this custom necklace - the bell and the charm was the most expensive things on there." Rosalie told me, walking over to where we were.

Tears that I tried withholding brimmed at the surface of my eyes, for I was completely touched by this. The whole Cullen family all put in their money, just making this beautiful choker necklace for me. And, I absolutely loved the stitching of the nickname Edward had given me on the inside of the choker.

I stood up from the bed, and gave Alice and Rosalie a tight hug, the bell jingling. "Thank you so much." I whispered to them, smiling at them when I pulled away. "It's no problem at all, Bella. You're family, and this is just a final piece in making it official." Alice told me. "That, and when Edward marries you, it'll be complete." Rosalie added in, causing me to blush at the idea. "Rose!" Alice cried, pouting at her sister.

"Oops; did I just spoil the proposal?" Rosalie asked sheepishly, now realizing her mistake.

"Ladies! Come on down! Tanya is here!" Esme's voice called up to me. Rosalie looked at me worriedly, gave me an awkward grin, before she disappeared, leaving the door opened behind her. Alice sighed, but otherwise took my arm in hers, and led me out the door.

We arrived at the stairs leading to the front door, where the entire Cullen family was waiting. Rosalie stood nervously beside Emmett who wore a black button down shirt with a bright red tie, black dress pants and fancy looking shoes. Esme stood beside Carlisle, who was wearing a fancy white button down shirt with a magenta tie to match her dress, with black slacks and fancy shoes.

Jasper and Edward were the closest to the stairs. Jasper was wearing a light pink button down shirt with a black necktie to match Alice's dress, with black pants and shiny fancy shoes. And, Edward - my handsome vampire lion - was wearing a light blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and a purple neck tie was paired with the shirt, while he wore black navy slacks and fancy dress shoes.

The men had their ears peeking out from their hair and their tails were also peeking out from behind them. I could finally see Carlisle's animal persona now; it looks like he had black bear ears and a short stubby black bear tail.

I looked directly at Edward, seeing the love shining brightly in his golden eyes. His lion tail flicked back and forth happily, and his signature crooked grin was sported on his face.

"Bella, this is Tanya of the Denali Clan." Carlisle's voice pulled me away from Edward as we walked down the stairs. I followed Carlisle's line of eyesight, and saw him looking at the woman standing beside him and Esme. She was tall, curvy with a very obvious large chest, and she was wearing a very short teal dress that had a halter tie like mine, and she was wearing teal high heel sling-back shoes. Her face was small and beautiful, where her eyes were deep amber and looking me over with judgmental looks. Her strawberry blond hair was curly and bouncy; only two strands of her hair were loose, while the rest of it was piled on top of her head.

"Tanya, this is Bella Swan. She is dating Edward." Carlisle continued with the introductions. Finally, Alice and I reached the last step of the stairs. Jasper smiled over at me, nodded his head before he grabbed Alice's hand and walked away with her. Edward stepped over to where I was frozen on the spot by Tanya's staring, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his cold hard chest.

"She is human." Tanya spoke up in a curt statement; even her voice was beautiful - so light and lilting. Edward squeezed my waist, causing me to look up at him. He looked down at me intensely, ignoring Tanya who was now staring at the both of us. "Yes, she is. She does know our secret, but has kept it ever since we met her." Carlisle said proudly, where I looked over at him and smiled.

"Do _they_ know about this?" Tanya asked scathingly, where Edward, Alice and myself all shuttered at the mere mention of them, knowing she was talking about the Volturi.

"They do. You see, over the summer just last year, there was a slight misunderstanding between Bella and Edward from her birthday party we put together for her, which caused them to split up from each other. And when Alice had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff just before her vision of her disappeared, she and Bella went to Volterra to save my son from the Elders after he thought young Bella was dead. The Elders found out about Bella's knowing, and has since put out a deadline for us to uphold." Carlisle explained to her.

"And what might that deadline be?" Tanya asked accusingly.

"That if we do not turn Bella into a vampire by this fall, they will come and kill her." Edward answered in a hoarse voice, gulping in unneeded air. I cuddled myself closer to him, kissing his chest and with the movement I made, the bell on my necklace jingled, where I brayed quietly.

"So, what? Is she a pet of yours or something?" Tanya asked, a sneer clear in her voice. Edward growled lowly, his chest rumbling. "Edward, calm down." I whispered to me, fisting his shirt in my hand that was on his chest. "She is _not _a pet!" Edward snarled at Tanya, but thankfully, he didn't explode into a lion. "That's just fucked up of you, Tanya." Emmett snipped at Tanya angrily, scowling at her. "Emmett!" Esme hissed at him, ashamed of his language. "I'm sorry for cursing, Esme, but you know that is just plain eff-ed up of her to say that." Emmett said to her, and growled lowly at Tanya.

"Jasper, please calm everyone down in this room." Carlisle asked Jasper nicely, where soon, I felt peace and relaxed visibly against Edward. "Tanya, I must say that was quite rude of you to say that. Bella is not our pet; she is the girl who has captured Edward's dead heart, and I know that they love each other deeply. Now, I would appreciate it if you could apologize to Bella personally for your comment." Carlisle stated curtly to his family friend.

I looked over at Tanya, and saw her sigh. "Bella, I'm sorry for my comment." Tanya said sincerely. I nodded, accepting it for now. I still didn't like her though; she irked me, and scared me at the same time. Edward bent down, and kissed my cheek, nuzzling his nose into it. I giggled from how cold it felt and it tickled my cheek a lot. Edward smiled, and kissed my cheek again, purring.

"May I ask a question?" Tanya asked suddenly, where I looked over at her. She was staring at everyone's ears and their tails. "Of course, Tanya dear." Esme replied breezily, smiling. "Why is that all of you have animal ears and tails?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

We all shifted on our feet awkwardly, wondering if we should tell Tanya what was going on in Forks now.

"I believe we should explain it to you in the living room, Tanya. It is rather confusing and... complicated." Carlisle said to her, gesturing to the living room. Tanya looked at all of us suspiciously, before sniffing and nodding her head. "Fine." she said shortly, then walked towards the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all followed after her.

I was about to follow them, but Edward's arms that were still around me, stopped me. "Edward?" I asked him, looking up at him and frowning. "My family can tell her all that she needs to know, without us, love. For now, I would like to take you to our meadow." Edward murmured to me.

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" I asked worriedly, and he nodded.

"Alright." I said, smiling up at him. Edward smiled back, and then he bent down, before sweeping me off of my feet. "Let's go, my beautiful Lamb." Edward whispered, causing me to giggle. And then, he ran off, heading towards the meadow.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for this chapter. I remember putting it on Hiatus, but then I got an idea for this story - and then lost it in the beginning... At least I was able to finish it.**

**I know that the sudden appearance of Tanya seemed completely random, but I wanted just a tiny bit of drama added in here. And, since Bella is basically a lamb now, the choker with the bell seemed suitable for her.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, as well as votes to the poll on my profile that involves the final part to the HSNE Trilogy. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(P.S. - The girls' outfits are on my website, in the TAIY Picture Album, but you'll just have to imagine Bella's choker.) **


	5. AN: Important, Please R&R

**A/N - 7/30/11:**

Hello everyone. Lady Lily of Darkness here, to inform you all that are still waiting around for me to update my stories.

This is rather important news - very, _very_ important, really.

**~***First all, some news involving this very story. I'd like you all to know that, for this story, I'm trying something new. It was an idea that I'm following from one of my friends who suggested the idea. He said that I should ask you, the readers, if you could all actually write up some chapters for me.

I'm starting to lose ideas of what I should write in for chapters, for this story. And, when I brought it up with my friend, he came up with this idea.

I asked some readers if they could vote on this that involved this situation poll, and these were the results: (Yes, the results are small in count because apparently, not a whole lot of readers, read my stories anymore.)

**4 said Yes**

**1 said No**

So with those five votes, I've come to the conclusion that in order for this story to continue, I'd really appreciate it if you, the readers, could help me out and write up the chapters of the story. If there are more than one willing readers who are willing to write up the next chapter, I'll come to a decision in picking the best written chapter, and it'll continue like that for the rest of the story until the end. We'll just have to figure out how to send the chapters back and forth for me to read. And, I would give the credit of the written chapter to that reader, saying that it was their idea, their chapter and I'm only adding it to the story.

However, for those who are just now finding out about this right now and do not read any of my other stories and did not know about this poll, I'm willing to put this off until it comes to the time for this story to be updated with chapters. What I'm asking you, is the same question from this old poll: would you like to help me in writing up chapters for this story?

If the majority of the votes for right now is a complete **NO**, then the story will be deleted. I know what you're probably saying already; _"WHAT? No! You can't just delete it because no one will write a chapter for you!" _Well, I can answer that for you. If no one wants to agree to this suggestion, then this story will be deleted because I'm seriously out of ideas for this story! I _can't_ think of any chapters to write for this story, meaning I could never continue writing this story. That is why I would love for any willing readers to help me out, if they would really love to see this story continue on.

So, it's all up to you, readers. The decision of where this story ends up, lies on your choice. Yes or No?***~**

**~***Next, is some story updating news. If none of you have read any of my other stories, and haven't heard about this, then I'm telling you now.

My friend that had suggested the idea for this particular story, had also suggested the idea of a "Five-Stories-At-A-Time" list, where I basically take the many stories that I have and compile them into a list of five stories that I'll write first before moving onto the next group of five stories.

If you go onto my website - not the blog - and got to the "Story Stuff-Important~" page, you'll find the Story Completion List there.

You'll find in which group of five, where TAIY is and find out when this story will be updated.***~**

**~***Finally, I would like to announce that _ten_ of my stories have been deleted.

I had said to myself that I would not delete any of these stories, but I changed my mind and got rid of ten of them. Some of them were semi-popular and well loved to you, the readers who had been reading them and is now reading this, and some of them were unheard of and had a small amount of reviews.

You'll probably notice the ten stories are gone now, because I had deleted them already. Though, if you don't know what they were, since I never really updated them in a _long_ time, you can go to my website to that page that holds the Story Completion List and see which ten stories were deleted.

To any of the readers that had been reading any of those stories and is finding out about this now, I'm sorry but it had to be done. I've explained why they had been deleted, on that page.***~**

**On that note, I'll end this very long Author's Note.**

**Bye for now; hope none of you are too mad at me for doing any this, but it is all necessary.**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
